A server farm is a computer server collection usually maintained by an enterprise to accomplish server needs beyond any one server's capability. Often, server farms will have both a primary and a backup server allocated to a single task, so that, if the primary server fails, a backup server will take over the primary server's function. However, with multiple independent servers in a farm, there is no way to issue administrative commands to the servers in a coordinated manner. Rather the conventional strategy includes an ad hoc process where an administrator goes to each individual server in the farm in order apply commands.